


Pensieve

by reitsubomi



Category: Devil May Cry, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: Harry Potter的paMerry-go-round里提了很多次，这回真的让他们变成魔法少年了www少年尼禄视角。更新不定。





	1. Chapter 1

尼禄的暑假通常在他叔叔的事务所里度过。

他说不上他究竟喜不喜欢暑假，因为那意味着他要回到麻瓜社会，暂时远离魔法世界。而按照规定，未成年人不得在校外使用魔法，这给他添了不少麻烦。他不得不从国王十字车站下车，拖着笨重的行李箱回到他叔叔位于苏活区的事务所去。但丁有时候会去接他，但大多数时候他得自己想法子——因为他的叔叔总是醉醺醺的，麻瓜的威士忌和巫师的蜂蜜酒说不上哪个才是真正的元凶。尼禄刚开始还会抱怨两句，但“Devil May Cry”总比先前麻瓜的孤儿院要好得多。而他也逐渐习惯了在人群里来回穿梭——那有时候会让他觉得很有趣，他偶尔还能碰到穿着稀奇古怪麻瓜衣服的巫师们。

少年拢了拢麻瓜帽衫的兜帽，习惯性地捏了下藏在袖子里的魔杖——虽然他没穿巫师袍，也不能在大街上施魔法，但还是喜欢这样做所带来的安全感。他在学校的时候总要提防那些对他施恶咒的斯莱特林们，为此练出了绝佳的反应能力。他甚至还提前掌握了“无声咒”，这样他就能先下手为强了。不过不光是斯莱特林学院的人看他不顺眼，其他人也不怎么喜欢他。

“你父亲是个坏巫师！”他的同学们常常这么对他说，“他杀了不少人……是个黑魔王！”

他找不出话来反驳，只能暗自怨恨着他那素未谋面的生父。

尼禄起先还会为此耿耿于怀，甚至是在半夜躲在四柱床的帷幕后悄悄哭鼻子，只是别人不会听他解释“我父亲做的事和我无关”、“我根本没见过他”。他没办法做选择，注定了是维吉尔的儿子——一个黑巫师的后代，就连分院帽都差点儿把他分到和他父亲一样的斯莱特林去。

“我的老天，瞧瞧这是谁？”入学仪式上，分院帽有些聒噪地说，“我不得不说，你很像你父亲。”

“我没有父亲。”尼禄愤愤地在脑海里这么反驳道。

“那看来你更喜欢你叔叔？……他和你爸爸当年也吵着不要把他们分到同一个学院去。”分院帽陷入了沉思，喃喃道，“……难，非常难。你确实像个斯莱特林，但又很有勇气……”

“我——”尼禄深吸了口气，“我不想去和维吉尔一样的学院！”

“是吗？……你知道你会在那儿大放异彩的，孩子。”分院帽说，“不过如果这是你的选择，那就去格兰芬多吧——”

尼禄就这么进了和但丁一样的学院。尽管他的叔叔曾经是个传奇傲罗，在一场“世纪决斗”中击败了他的孪生哥哥，可别人在提到尼禄的时候却总是忽略但丁的存在，把他这个在麻瓜世界生活了“大半辈子”的半吊子未成年巫师当作是下一个堕落的坏家伙。

“我看他早晚得进阿兹卡班。”他们笃定地说。

尼禄狠嚼了几下嘴里的泡泡糖，然后吹出一个粉色的糖泡儿——麻瓜的糖果也不赖，但蜂蜜公爵那儿的巧克力和滋滋蜜蜂糖更胜一筹，更别说吹宝超级泡泡糖还能让房间里飘满蓝铃花颜色的泡泡，只不过他现在不能当着麻瓜们的面吃。

麻瓜的世界总是熙熙攘攘的，空气里混着大麻烟卷和附近中餐馆的油烟味。游客们低着头看手机找路，街角戴着礼帽的男人在吹萨克斯。一群刚参加完“骄傲月”活动的人正靠着墙休息、聊天和吃炸鱼薯条，脸上的彩虹图案被蹭成了一团色块。

“狗屁脱欧！”一个情绪激动的大爷冲过往的人群嚷嚷道。一些人对他吹口哨或是喝倒彩。

这地方以前鱼龙混杂，后来才逐渐变成游客云集的时尚地标。只不过醉鬼依旧会在午夜大吼大叫，而赌场的生意还是那样兴旺。当然，世界上叫“苏活”的地方差不多都是那样，商铺、餐馆、酒吧——麻瓜们总能在那里给自己找些乐子。

“Devil May Cry”事务所的霓虹招牌一闪一闪的，不时发出些嘶嘶啦啦的噪音，像是有些接触不良，而一旁破败的邮箱里塞满了麻瓜们的垃圾广告。尼禄轰走了门口的一群鸽子，一只猫头鹰突然翩然而至，落在了他的肩头。他接了信，低声说了句“谢谢”。那只送信的鸣角鸮在他手上轻啄了一下，之后就混在鸽子群里飞走了。

《预言家日报》……

少年轻哼了一声，将那份报纸夹在腋下，接着有些吃力地把他的那些大箱子提上了台阶。

尼禄推开事务所的门，差点儿被酒气熏得退了出去。尽管他早有心理准备，但沙发上那个一滩烂泥似的身影还是让他忍不住想骂脏话。白发少年丢下箱子，拉开了事务所的百叶窗，让那阴暗的房间有了些光亮。他不确定但丁是不是按时付了水电费，但转念一想他是个巫师，就算没有电也没什么关系。

他叔叔的“办公室”还是一如既往的乱，四周散落着各种稀奇古怪的东西——龙蛋、会咬人的妖怪书、侏儒蒲、装着卡巴的大水箱……有时候还有几本麻瓜成人杂志，封面上是些穿比基尼的性感女孩儿。他有一次还弄回来过一盆看上去像是普通绿色植物的“毒触手”，可它差点儿把不知情的尼禄勒得背过气去。

“它的叶子每片值十加隆呢。”但丁在烧掉它时惋惜地说。

“你的亲侄子连十加隆都不如吗，老混蛋？”劫后余生的尼禄气喘吁吁地吼道。

“啊哈，只有在这个时候你才愿意承认我们之间的血缘关系。”他挠了挠鼻子，挥着魔杖漫不经心地收拾着一地狼藉，“我敢说刚刚是我最有钱的时刻。”

尼禄翻了个白眼，但丁那副满脸胡渣的颓废样总让他感到火大。他始终不明白他为什么不继续当他的传奇傲罗，反而开了一家根本不赚钱的事务所——帮麻瓜解决点儿日常的麻烦，比如他们不小心喝下了哪个巫师递去的迷情剂，或是吃下了金丝雀饼干等等。偶尔魔法部的人也会急火火地幻影移形到他那间小破屋子里，请他处理些他们难以出手解决的乱子。他本可以心安理得地接受魔法界众人的敬仰，可他却拒绝了授予他的梅林爵士团一级勋章，以及威森加摩的一个席位。尼禄时常想着，如果他的叔叔还活跃在魔法界，那他在学校的处境会不会好上那么一丁点儿？……

对于这一点，他总是有些莫名的恼火。他说不上他为什么会有这种念头。或许那是源于他的不满与焦虑——他有时候甚至希望自己是但丁的儿子，而非那个他从来没见过的黑魔王。

尼禄长叹了一口气，漫无目的地翻着手中的那份《预言家日报》——上面净是些无关紧要的报道，无非就是魔法部部长又干了些什么，或是又出台了哪些新政策。白发少年吐掉了嘴里的泡泡糖，在报纸的边角处找到了一则不起眼的文章：《怪病缠身？圣芒戈医院束手无策！》

“……近来，一种会把人变成植物的怪病袭击了红墓市。据了解，病患的体内像是长了棵怪树，而逐渐蔓延的‘树根’占据了血管，吸光被‘寄生者’的全部血液。圣芒戈医院目前对这种怪病束手无策，而魔法部的官员则拒绝透露详细的信息……”

尼禄冷笑了一声，总觉得这条异想天开的消息应该出现在《唱唱反调》上。他把报纸往但丁身上一扔，但那个酩酊大醉的人只是发出了一声梦呓，依旧没有醒来的意思。

少年轻蔑地摇了摇头，然后往他叔叔的办公桌走去。可他差点儿被脚下的几个空酒瓶绊倒，摔个狗啃泥。

“见鬼，但丁！”他咒骂道。

但丁的桌子也同样杂乱，堆着各种账单和信件，还有一些纳特和麻瓜的硬币。有时候他还能找到隔夜的披萨和麻瓜的枪支，但桌上唯一不变的是他祖母的照片。

尼禄冲照片上的金发美人微微笑了一下。尽管他从未见过伊娃本人，但他却能隔着相框感受到她的温暖。可尼禄始终想不明白，这样温柔的人又怎么会有那样一个邪恶的儿子呢？

伊娃对他也笑了笑。

少年的目光又落在桌上的冥想盆上，他在霍格沃茨见过这种刻着如尼符号的大石盆。盆里面有一团银白色的雾气，正徐徐旋转，而那应该是但丁的记忆。他好奇地凑了过去，却在要扎进盆里的下一秒动弹不得。

“哈喽，尼禄。我差点儿忘了你今天放假回来。”但丁不知什么时候醒了过来，悄无声息地在背后给他施了一道全身束缚咒，“你的O.W.L考试如何？”

“棒极了。”尼禄言不由衷地说，“你这么欢迎我回家，难道是怕我看到你脑子里那些见不得人的龌龊思想？”

“可不是，”他的叔叔笑道，“对你来说还太早了。”

尼禄看着他挥了挥魔杖，将那盆子不知收到哪里去了。“……关于维吉尔的？”他有些唐突地问。

但丁陷入了一阵沉默。


	2. Chapter 2

“一份黄油啤酒冰淇淋。”

正望着窗外发呆的少年回过神来，撸起袖子舀出了一大勺深黄色的冰淇淋。他用不了魔法，于是一旁扇动着翅膀的仙子们又在上面撒了些七彩糖针和可以食用的金粉。

“七个西可。”尼禄挤出一个“职业性”的微笑后说。

那个巫师付了钱，对着他的白发盯了一会儿，之后举着那蛋筒嘟嘟囔囔地离开了。尼禄对此习以为常，只是暗自翻了个白眼——他那头家族遗传性的白发就连在巫师界也实属罕见。

尼禄去年的暑假就在这家冰淇淋店里打工——每天四个小时，时薪一个加隆，换算过去比麻瓜界的最低工资标准稍微高那么一点。他可以在店里吃午饭，店长有时候会给他留一份前一天的肉馅土豆泥饼。

当然，他还不够年纪，只能像麻瓜那样给顾客准备冰淇淋。有时候性急的巫师会对此抱怨连连，但店里那些仙子和会撒缤纷纸屑的小天使很快就会平复他们焦躁的神经。

这家位于对角巷的冰淇淋店原名叫做弗洛林，只是店主早年被当时的黑魔头（不是维吉尔）绑走杀害，店也关闭了好一阵儿。直到安多米达·艾尔温买下了这家店，并花了重金改造，这家涅槃之后的冰淇淋店才又重新开张迎客。虽然冰淇淋的味道依旧，但尼禄总是对着店里夸张的粉色装饰物连连咋舌，有时候甚至觉得这是帕笛芙夫人的姐妹店。

“男巫也有喜爱粉色的权利。”安多米达这么宣布道。他有一头淡金色的长卷发，是个将近七英尺的高大男子，但喜爱穿粉色和绛紫色的袍子。伦敦“骄傲月”游行的时候，他还去现场声援过——悄悄拿魔杖给麻瓜们变出了巨大的彩虹标志和漫天的粉红泡泡，还把那些捣乱的反对者们变成了蟾蜍。

“他们是些没人爱的可怜虫。”安多米达甩了甩他的金发对尼禄说，“还有最近来访的那个麻瓜总统。老天，他可真是个要命的蠢货。美国的麻瓜……哦不，麻鸡们怎么选了那么一个巨怪上台？……要不是美国和英国的傲罗们都在暗处盯着我，我也给他念个咒。”

他似乎对那个麻瓜总统禁止麻瓜大使馆在“骄傲月”悬挂彩虹旗而耿耿于怀。

“我们是巫师。”尼禄小心翼翼地说了一句。

安多米达轻哼了一声，说：“当然，孩子。不过不管是麻瓜还是巫师，前提都是‘人’。人有爱任何人的权利……无论性别和身份。”

“我知道。”少年小声说道。他虽然认同安多米达的观点，但心里却自然而然地浮现出下半句：可没什么人爱我。这倒不是因为他处于荷尔蒙迸发的青春期，而是源于一股内心深处挥之不去的孤独。

尼禄重新把目光投向窗外，对角巷的街上熙熙攘攘的——巫师、侏儒、妖精和家养小精灵们混在一起，人声鼎沸。而街边的那些橱窗五光十色的，堆放着最新的商品——望月镜、纯金戈布石和月球仪等等。偶尔他还能瞥见他的同学们，他们来买下学期要用的教科书和各种药剂。尼禄小心地避开他们，他可不想听他们谈论O.W.L考试，或是对着他冷嘲热讽。不过当他们来买冰淇淋的时候，他还是得笑脸相迎。

有时候他也想过一个无所事事的暑假——旅游或是闷在家里玩儿麻瓜的那些电视游戏，可他却没来由地觉得自己该挣点钱。他的学费和书本费都是由他那个“穷苦”的叔叔负担，但丁甚至在他上二年级的时候送了他一把飞天扫帚，好像他一开始就知道尼禄的魁地奇天赋。而他也的确不负所望，在四年级的时候率领格兰芬多赢得了学院杯——这让别人对他稍微有了些改观。

当然，一把新款扫帚能让他飞得更好，但他决计不会开口向他的叔叔索要。尼禄回想起了前些天在魁地奇精品专卖店里看到的新款火弩箭，不由地幻想起自己骑着它驰骋在球场的情形。只是他没去看价格，他并不想知道。

但丁似乎知晓他的心思。在他提出“打工”的时候，他的叔叔没有多问，而是把他“塞进”了安多米达的冰淇淋店里。按照这位店长的说法，但丁曾经帮了他一个大忙，于是他也就欣然接受了这个还不够年纪的巫师，还颇为慷慨地付他相应的工钱——他本可以雇个家养小精灵的。尼禄原先想着他可以去麻瓜的店里碰碰运气，但他的叔叔显然觉得还是有个熟人“照顾”他比较保险。

尼禄又准备了三份冰淇淋，黄油啤酒口味一向最受欢迎。虽然火焰威士忌的也不错，只是大多数巫师吃完之后都会变得醉醺醺的，仿佛中了“混淆咒”一样。安多米达还推出了一种类似比比多味豆的限定口味冰淇淋，叫人在咬下去之前不知道那究竟是覆盆子还是“卡罗莱纳死神辣椒”的味道。然而但丁这位曾经的传奇傲罗只喜欢草莓口味，像个普通到不能再普通的麻瓜。

少年拎着安多米达给他的冰淇淋出了门，他中午吃了点羊羔肉、炸猪皮和烤花椰菜。五颜六色的遮阳伞下坐着三五成群的巫师，有几个正激烈地讨论着魁地奇联赛（“英格兰队一败涂地！”），还有几个七嘴八舌地议论着尼禄曾在《预言家日报》上看到的那个怪病。

“那是异想天开！”一个胖胖的男巫吃了一大口冰淇淋后说，“那个杰弗里·特纳专门写些古怪的报道。麻瓜们管这种东西叫‘假新闻’！……我看他应该被调去《唱唱反调》，研究什么弯角鼾兽之类的。”

“可我听说神秘事务司也介入了。”一个嗓音很尖的男巫说道，“我有熟人在部里工作。”

“但圣芒戈那边没动静。”一头红发的女巫插嘴道，“我的意思是，这种怪病总会引起恐慌吧。想想看，好端端的人变成了树……老天，那该是什么样的黑魔法！”

“所以说那是假新闻！”胖胖的男巫笃定地总结道。

他们又不着边际地聊了一会儿，接着纷纷转而担忧起麻瓜们的“脱欧”会不会影响巫师们出境了。

尼禄倒没怎么把这番话放在心上。有些巫师总是神经过敏，总觉得下一个黑魔头会随时出现在自家门口。而比起这种耸人听闻的怪病，他更担心他的O.W.L考试成绩。如果他往后想要当一名傲罗，那他至少得在几门关键的课上拿到“良好”或是“优秀”。他对黑魔法防御术和魔咒课还算自信，但魔药课总是他的软肋——他对这种需要静下心来摆弄瓶瓶罐罐的课程总是有些不耐烦，更别提他还要搞清楚顺时针和逆时针要搅拌几下了。

少年绕过一群叽叽喳喳的麻瓜游学团，里面有几个小女孩儿好奇地盯着他看。于是尼禄又戴上了兜帽，低着头往但丁的事务所走去。空气里焦糖和炒辣椒的混合味道让他一阵反胃。

他之前费了半天劲也没找到他叔叔藏起来的冥想盆。但丁显然用了些高深的魔法，而他即使把那小破屋子翻个底朝天也找不到一丁点的踪迹。尼禄很少听他提到他的孪生哥哥，似乎那对于但丁来说是个苦痛的记忆——没什么人想要“弑亲”这种经历，即便维吉尔是个黑巫师。尼禄小时候还对他的父亲有些好奇，可在他了解了一些当年发生的事情后，“父亲”反而成了他的某种心结。

“我只想要个正常的家庭。”尼禄曾经这么抱怨道，“……他是个麻瓜该多好。”

“……但你要知道，”但丁认真地对他说，“你是他生命中为数不多的美好。”

“哦，可他却把我这种‘美好’随随便便就丢弃了。”他还是那样怨恨地说，“……我不在乎。”

“我在乎。”但丁揉了揉他的头发，“想玩儿一局噼啪爆炸牌吗？”

他不记得他当时有没有和但丁一起玩儿。他们的关系总是不远不近的，只有在去霍格莫德需要监护人签名的时候，那种所谓“亲人”的概念才会稍微明晰一点。或许那是他自己的问题。但丁总是为他着想的那个。

尼禄站在门口，腾出了手摸着钥匙，可那门却自己开了——莫里森带着一个他不认识的黑发青年从事务所出来。那位魔法部的官员冲他弹了弹帽檐，算作是打招呼。他和但丁一样，几乎是巫师里的异类，总喜欢穿着麻瓜的衣服晃来晃去，看上去就像是在伦敦郊区卖房子的地产商。而那名陌生的青年则是沉默地打量着尼禄，深绿色的眼眸里似乎透着些好奇与惊奇。他穿着件白衬衣，外面裹着件墨绿色的长外套，和他的眼睛相得益彰。他的脖子上戴着一枚龙牙项坠，手上拄着一柄银色的拐杖。尼禄觉得他大约是把魔杖藏在了里面，而他右手上的手套应该是龙皮的。

“放暑假了……我可真怀念我上学那会儿。”莫里森在口袋里摸索着烟斗，“你又长高了点儿，小伙子。”

尼禄答应了一声，接着说道：“而你又来求助了。”

“谁叫你叔叔一直不愿意回去。”莫里森耸了耸肩，吐出了一个烟圈，“而这次又是个大案子。”

尼禄撇撇嘴，不由自主地嘲弄道：“……像是哪个巫师带了一箱子神奇生物到伦敦瞎转悠？”

“嘿，我说不上究竟哪个更糟糕。”莫里森笑了笑，避开了他询问的目光，“……忘了介绍，这位是V。我们的……呃，新来的雇员。”他一反常态的有些支吾。

黑发青年向尼禄打了招呼，而他注意到V伸来的手上有些奇异的黑色纹路。

“天生的。”V笑了一下，解释道。尼禄觉得那个笑容有点儿狡黠。

“V了解很多古代魔法，很深奥的那种。”莫里森说，“往后你做家庭作业的时候也可以向他请教。”

“我不擅长教别人。”黑发青年轻笑了一声，“除非他们愿意带着柠檬蛋白酥皮馅饼来。”

“……还有接骨木花酒。”莫里森补充道，比了个喝酒的姿势，“我们得去喝一杯。我知道不少麻瓜的好地方。”

“我不喝酒。”V手里的银质拐杖在地上点了两下，“不过我可以去待一会儿……久违了。”他露出了一丝怀念的神情。

莫里森又和尼禄寒暄了两句，接着便和那名青年重新步入到苏活区的人潮中去。尼禄站在门口目送着他们离开，胸口涌上一股说不出的不安。那名青年走出不远后回过头又看了看他，嘴角微微颤动了一下，但很快就和莫里森消失在尼禄的视线里。

V？……

尼禄进了门，看到但丁正坐在沙发上，双眉紧锁。他的双手交叠在一起，淡蓝色的眼睛直盯着门口。尼禄很少见到他露出这副严肃的神情。

“……草莓冰淇淋。”少年把盒子往茶几上一放，低声说。

但丁过了一会儿才抬眼望向他，勉强笑了笑，说：“真贴心。替我谢谢安多米达。”

“……大案子？”尼禄斜了他一眼，“你看上去像是刚刚吞了一大杯活地狱汤剂。”

“或许吧。”但丁往嘴里塞了一大勺冰淇淋，含糊不清地说，“……过去的幽灵。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”但丁又绽开了往日的笑容，只是蓝眼睛里仍像是蒙了一层阴翳。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好久没写小情侣了www
> 
> 稍微写了写NK

尼禄被猫头鹰敲打玻璃的声响所吵醒。他打了个呵欠，睡眼惺忪地去给它们开窗子。窗外黑漆漆的，但他仍旧能听到麻瓜酒鬼的喧闹声。一个小时之前，尼禄刚刚满了16岁，但他一直不太喜欢过生日。对于一个自小没有双亲的人来说，这日子就像是某种糟糕透顶的纪念日一样，每年都提醒着他是个被父母所抛弃的孤儿，他的降生不被任何人所期待。

他面前老旧的电视机闪了两下，一阵悠扬的八比特音乐重新窜进了他的耳朵里。这台游戏机是但丁在两年前送给他的。

“战斗？宽恕？”

尼禄盯了一会儿屏幕，然后有些漫不经心地点了宽恕。怪物感激地跑走了。这是个古怪又复古的麻瓜游戏，打怪升级并不是通关唯一的途径。

宽恕比战斗要难。他没来由地想。那意味着不但要和周遭的一切和解，还要与自己和解。而战斗——你只需要不停地变强就可以了。就好像那是一条笔直的路，你只要顺着它心无旁骛地走下去。憎恶、恐惧、愧疚、宽容……这些都不在考虑的范畴，只会让人变得软弱和踌躇。这倒不是说获得力量是件简单的事，只是相比而言，宽恕更像是圣人的美德，你得需要个强大的灵魂，强大到能原谅你的过去和敌人。但至于强大的力量与强大的灵魂哪一个才应该是人类的终极追求，他也说不清。

尼禄抚平了头发，腾出手拆起了自己的生日礼物。两只猫头鹰落在他的旧书堆上，伸着脖子喝他杯子里的水。少年又抓了点儿猫头鹰食给它们，于是那两只大鸟发出一阵“咔哒咔哒”的感激声。

他认得那两只猫头鹰——那只灰黄色的是妮可家的，而那只通身雪白的则属于姬莉叶。她们是为数不多愿意和他说话的人。如果他再自大一点儿，他可以称她们为“朋友”。当然了，妮可莱塔·戈尔多斯坦总有些“疯疯癫癫”的，因此同样被归成了“异类”，比尼禄的处境好不了太多。但区别是她本人对那些流言蜚语并不怎么在乎，时常嗤之以鼻。而一开始，也是她在草药课上主动和尼禄说话的——那时候他正在收集巴伯块茎的脓水。

“我爸爸也不是什么好人。”妮可对冲她和尼禄骂骂咧咧的斯莱特林比了个中指，“他拿麻瓜做实验，现在还蹲在阿兹卡班里。”

“哦，那可真是……”尼禄苦笑了一下，一时间有些语塞，“我的意思是，我……呃……我能明白。”

“谢谢。”女孩儿理了理她那一头蓬乱的黑发，“不过要我说，还是黑魔王的儿子听起来更酷一点儿。”

“……或许吧。”尼禄耸了耸肩，有些阴郁地说道。不过他感觉稍微好了些。起码他有了个“同病相怜”的战友。

妮可像所有拉文克劳一样，有个好脑子，经常对尼禄施以援手，在他对着魔药课和古代魔文课论文唉声叹气的时候给予他及时的指导.。不过代价是尼禄得帮着她测试她所开发的“新产品”——像是新魔杖或是可以提高学习效率的魔药等等。

“我以后想当个出色的魔杖制造师，像我祖母那样。”她时常这么说。

虽然尼禄也承认她确实绝顶聪明，但妮可平日里的那些“发明”和“实验”总能引发骚动——不是哪个学生用了她制作的魔杖后浑身长出了孔雀羽毛，就是她又把女生盥洗室变成了一滩沼泽。费尔奇和他的猫洛丽丝夫人对妮可“恨之入骨”，而她也没少被关过禁闭。

尼禄拆完了礼物包装，一个印着银色文字的黑皮匣子跳入了他的眼帘——飞天扫帚护理工具箱。少年不由地惊呼了一声。

“真有你的，妮可！”他在黑暗里兴奋地自言自语道。

尼禄兴奋地在工具箱里找到了一大罐弗利特伍德速洁把手增光剂、一把银质的扫帚尾枝修剪刀、一个黄铜夹持式指南针和一本《飞天扫帚护理手册》。如果不是因为天还没亮，他很想立刻就给自己的扫帚做一次全套护理，抹掉上面那些黏糊糊的手印和小刮痕，最后再上个增光剂——他的确不需要再想什么新扫帚了。

少年又拆起了来自姬莉叶的礼物。

他说不上为什么，他每次想到她时，胸口总是泛起一股暖意，还伴随着一阵慌张的心跳。姬莉叶比他高一年级，对任何人都和蔼可亲，就连最目中无人的斯莱特林都无法忽视她的微笑，或是说她的坏话。尼禄有时候想不清楚她为什么会愿意搭理自己，毕竟想要和她约会去帕笛芙的男生大有人在。而他每每想到这儿，情绪总是变得很坏，脑子里像是有一群叛乱的康沃尔郡小精灵上蹿下跳。

“……你太逊了，尼禄。”妮可在五年级的圣诞舞会上嘲讽道，“逊毕了。亏你还是黑魔王的儿子。”

“那是两回事儿。”他意兴阑珊地说，假装对盘子里的猪排很感兴趣，“我可不觉得黑魔王擅长跳舞。”

妮可响亮地咂了咂嘴，然后失望地对他摇了摇头，转身去跳舞了。

哦，是的，就连妮可都有个舞伴。尼禄目送着她的背影愤愤地想。

她好好梳了梳她的头发，拿掉了眼镜，又换了件墨绿色的长袍，看上去和平时那个疯疯癫癫的样子判若两人，几乎称得上是迷人。拉文克劳的男生级长雷文·克里斯正听她喋喋不休着什么——也许是她新设计的魔杖。

古怪姐妹开始演奏起一首节奏明快的舞曲，这让学生们立刻从先前那种昏昏欲睡的状态里清醒过来，跟着鼓点扭动起来。

尼禄坐在个不起眼的角落里，只有差点儿没头的尼克愿意和他偶尔说上两句话。他赌气地喝着黄油啤酒，但那玩意儿显然不会让他醉过去——他不明白自己为什么焦躁又气恼。

尼禄懊恼地看着一群男生围着姬莉叶，纷纷邀请她跳舞。少女穿了件飘逸的银白色袍子，褐色的长发梳成了辫子盘在脑后。她似乎化了点儿淡妆，看上去更加光彩照人。而她笑起来的时候，仿佛有月光融化在她那双淡褐色的眼眸中。少年痴痴傻傻地瞧着她，掌心微微地冒汗，可始终鼓不起勇气去邀请她跳一支舞。尼禄又低头看了看自己的校袍，心中愈发苦闷——他好像是唯一一个没有礼服长袍的人。这倒不是因为钱的缘故，而是他先前曾对舞会嗤之以鼻。

反正也不会有人注意我。他总是这么想。

可他此刻却后悔万分，在心里嘲笑着自己的愚蠢。而他一想到姬莉叶和什么人翩翩起舞就胃部一阵扭曲，心脏也像被烈火灼烧了一样。

“……你不和什么人跳舞吗，孩子？”差点儿没头的尼克突然问道。

“什——不，我不感兴趣。”尼禄小声嘟囔道。这时赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队的队长约书亚·艾尔伯格挡住了他的视线。尼禄只能从他的肩头看到一点点姬莉叶的影子。

“我活着的时候可喜欢参加舞会了！约克郡布丁、火焰威士忌、漂亮姑娘……哦，你搂着她们跳舞的时候就像喝了火焰威士忌一样。”尼克津津有味地说，“……嘿，你是个格兰芬多。你在邀请别人跳舞这件事上也该像个勇敢的狮子一样，小伙子。”

尼禄耸了耸肩，喝完了最后一点儿黄油啤酒。而这时他又瞥见艾尔伯格往前探了探身子，试图去拉姬莉叶的手——这让尼禄十分恼火。于是他捏了下藏在袖子里的魔杖，悄无声息地念了句“障碍重重”，那名身材高大的魁地奇球员便脚下一绊，失去重心往前摔去，最后撞在了一尊圣诞麋鹿的雕塑上。艾尔伯格的脸立刻涨得通红，很快就一瘸一拐地走出了礼堂。

没什么人注意到尼禄的举动，围观的学生们只是对着艾尔伯格的狼狈样傻笑了几秒。少年如释重负地松了口气，内心的烈焰似乎平息了一些。

“圣诞快乐，傻大个儿。”尼禄有些幸灾乐祸地自言自语道。

姬莉叶越过人群朝他的方向看了几秒，然后走了过来。他立刻正襟危坐，装作若无其事地开始喝起下一杯黄油啤酒。差点儿没头的尼克笑着飘到一旁，去和血人巴罗聊天了。

“谢谢。”姬莉叶对他露出了微笑，小声说。

尼禄的心脏漏跳了一拍。他原以为她会责备他的。“我什么都没做。”他的舌头开始打结，“不……呃，我只是……恰好看到。我想你可能不愿意……我的意思是，艾尔伯格像个巨怪，之前的一次比赛里差点儿把我从扫帚上撞下去。”

少女笑了起来。“你去不跳舞吗？”她打量了一番尼禄身上的校袍，问道。于是她面前的少年更加坐立不安，不停地揪着自己的袖子，好像他穿了件滑稽的小丑服似的。

“我不喜欢跳舞。”尼禄觉得自己的脸上开始发烧，似乎黄油啤酒里的酒精终于起了作用，“不……我不是那个意思。我是想说……呃，我没有舞伴。”

他语无伦次，简直不知道自己在说什么。等他反应过来的时候，只想立刻掌握幻影移形从她面前逃走。

“那可……真巧。”少女的脸颊也有些微微泛红，“你愿意做我的舞伴吗？”

尼禄吃惊地张大了嘴，忙不迭地点了点头，差点儿碰翻了手边的焦糖布丁。他忽然意识到自己的表现简直糟糕透顶，竟然让女孩子主动开口邀约。于是他站起身来，模仿着麻瓜电影里的情节微微欠身，朝姬莉叶伸出手去。少年又清了清嗓子，换上了一种成熟友好的语调问道：“能请你跳一支舞吗，我亲爱的小姐？”

他说完便有些后悔，觉得自己像个可笑的蠢蛋。尼禄不敢抬头，他感到自己的耳朵都烧了起来。然而他面前的少女又笑了起来，将手放在了他的手中。

他该怎么形容那之后的美好呢？——那的确像尼克所说的，如同喝了火焰威士忌，但或许比那还要美妙。他轻轻地搂着她，和她依着音乐慢慢地旋转。他起先有点儿紧张，僵硬得像块大理石，好几次差点儿踩到姬莉叶的脚。直到她笑着对他说“放松”，他紧绷的身子才逐渐松弛下来。

他们离得很近，他闻得到她身上的薰衣草香。尼禄小心翼翼地看她，几乎数得清她垂着的长睫毛。而姬莉叶忽然抬眼，遇上了他的目光。他们彼此凝视了一会儿，在对方的眼眸中望见了自己的身姿，然后又像是意识到了什么似的，纷纷挪开了视线。

“圣诞快乐。”他们不约而同地说。

少年能感到周围人的视线纷纷落在他身上（他瞥见妮可冲他比了个大拇指），还伴随着一阵阵掺杂着嫉妒之情的窃窃私语。他又古怪又孤僻，在圣诞舞会上穿着寒碜的校袍，扎眼的白发也乱蓬蓬的。可管它呢，他在和最漂亮的姑娘跳舞，就像是个不切实际的美好梦境。而如果他往后要面对摄魂怪，他觉得自己能召唤出最棒的守护神。

尼禄从他为数不多的美好回忆里重新回到现实，姬莉叶送给他的挂坠被他小心翼翼地戴在了脖子上——据说是能带来好运的守护符。而那似乎是一对，因为他在她寄来的照片上看到了相似的项链。他的心脏又不规律地跳动了两下，然后就像是飞上了云霄。

姬莉叶和她的哥哥克雷多正在法国度假，但她还是给尼禄寄来了她自己做的当地甜点和生日蛋糕。

“……法国太有趣了，有许多迷人的建筑和不可思议的魔法。哥哥还带我去看了巴黎的拉雪兹神父公墓，据说那儿曾有一场巫师大战……有机会你也要来看看！……我不得不说这里的食物比英国好上很多，尤其是甜点。我试着做了玛德琳和欧培拉，不过哥哥总说太甜了……生日快乐，尼禄！”。她在信中这么写道。

少年想象了一下克雷多严肃的脸，不由地暗暗发笑。他比他们大上几岁，也是个出色的傲罗。而或许是因为姬莉叶的关系，他对尼禄的态度还算和蔼，不像其他人那样不分青红皂白。

“你就是你，尼禄。”姬莉叶曾这么对他说，“我哥哥也这么认为。”

尼禄往嘴里塞了一块玛德琳，那味道对他来说刚刚好，奶油和柠檬的香甜顺着舌根蔓延到了全身，激起一股甜蜜的愉悦。他又尝了一小块欧培拉，而那也同样好吃。他于是决定把姬莉叶做的甜点好好藏起来，否则那些美味眨眼间就会进了他那无赖叔叔的肚子。不过但丁这些天都不在家，想来应该是去调查莫里森带来的案子了。

少年翻出羊皮纸和羽毛笔，借着有些昏暗的灯光给妮可和姬莉叶回信，偶尔会担心自己词不达意。他在太阳初升之时下了楼，罕有地为自己的生日而感到高兴。

客厅里空无一人，但丁还是没有回来过的踪迹。尼禄蓦然间觉得少了他醉酒的鼾声有些落寞。他进了厨房，给自己煮了一杯咖啡，然后坐在沙发上慢慢地喝。茶几上堆着他叔叔为他准备的生日礼物，看上去像是猫头鹰刚刚送来的。但丁记不得他自己的生日，但对侄儿的“大日子”倒是颇为上心——他们第一次相遇时也恰逢尼禄的生日。而六岁的他是头一次知道，自己并非孑然一身，还有个会魔法的叔叔。

尼禄放下杯子，拆起了他的礼物——今年也是两份。他从来没问过但丁这么做的原因，只是隐隐觉得那像是他替维吉尔也准备了一份。尼禄本想告诉他不必这么做，可他始终没说，不忍拂他好意。

他不需要但丁来美化他脑海里那个父亲的形象。

尼禄对着手中的一本厚书皱起了眉毛，那封面上拿几个烫金大字写着：迷倒女巫的十二个制胜法宝。

“……生日快乐，小子！”但丁在夹在书里的卡片上歪歪扭扭地写道，“作为一个笨嘴拙舌的青春期男孩儿，我猜你很需要这本书来教导你谈恋爱了。相信我，这比任何迷情剂和魔法都来得管用。”

少年读完后不由自主地翻了个白眼，低声骂了句“该死的老混蛋”。他又拆开了另一件礼物，而那是一件深蓝色的礼服长袍，上面绣着些玫瑰荆棘的纹路。

“……你需要这个。”但丁在另一张卡片上写道，“往后别再穿着校袍和女孩子跳舞了。”

“见鬼！……”尼禄把礼服长袍往沙发上一扔，“他是怎么知道的？”

他说不上自己究竟是不是喜欢这两件礼物，但他不得不承认，它们的确很实用。尼禄又喝了几口咖啡，歪在沙发上百无聊赖地翻着成堆的《预言家日报》。先前红墓市的怪病还在蔓延，市中心甚至还莫名其妙地长出了一棵参天的怪树。

“末日的‘克里法斯’，”杰弗里·特纳写道，“这棵只存在于传说中的黑魔法之树侵占了红墓市，以人类的鲜血为食。魔法部目前对此束手无策，不得不私下向前传奇傲罗求助……”

尼禄看到这儿坐直了身体，不由地脊背一凉。他慌张地翻了翻近两日的报纸，终于看到了那棵黑魔法之树已被移除的消息。他微微松了口气，却还是有些坐立不安。而这时一旁的壁炉里突然燃起了翠绿色的火焰，一声轻响之后，穿着深绿色袍子的V出现在尼禄面前。

少年先是意外地瞧着这位“不速之客”，随后忍不住调侃道：“你也是来给我送礼物的吗？”

黑发青年朝他的方向缓慢地挪了两步，目光落在了桌上的《迷倒女巫的十二个制胜法宝》和礼服长袍上。“很遗憾，”他挑了下眉毛，有些倨傲地说，“我是带你去见但丁的，他坚持让我来找你……他受了点儿伤。”V说着拿银质拐杖指了指摊着的《预言家日报》。

尼禄倒吸了一口凉气，碰翻了手边的咖啡杯。

“……别太担心，他没什么大碍。树也除掉了。”V挥了下拐杖，拿魔法收拾好了一地狼藉。他又顿了顿，忽然毫无征兆地轻声说：“生日快乐，尼禄。”


	4. Chapter 4

尼禄对使用飞路网旅行总有些顾虑。当然，他还不够年纪，不能幻影移形，而飞路网显然是最快捷有效的方式。但他总是担心自己在火里说不清目的地，他二年级时就因为曾吸入了些粉尘而没有说清楚“对角巷”，最后发现自己出现在一家阴森可怖的酒吧里——长得像是吸血鬼的侍应生狐疑地问他需要不要生肝和鲜血套餐，最后还是但丁及时地把他带了出来。

少年深吸了一口气，一阵眩晕感让他有些微微地反胃。他意识到自己来了圣芒戈医院，因为他一睁眼就见到了漂浮的魔法担架和来去匆匆的治疗师们。尼禄从壁炉里爬出来的时候，几个在等待室里的病号抬眼看了看他。一个脑袋上插着匕首的男巫冲他皱了皱眉，似乎想要斥责他两句似的，但他还未说出口的话很快就被旁边大笑不止的女巫所打断。

“这边。”一声轻微的爆裂声后，V在尼禄的耳边说道。他是幻影移形来的，想来是要收拾一下事务所里的炉火。而他很快又挥了挥拐杖，熄灭了壁炉里翠绿色的火焰。

“这儿不能用飞路网！”插着匕首的男巫终于生气地吼出了他的不满，鲜血从他的额头上哗哗地往下流。尼禄有点儿担心他会不会突然因为失血过多而晕过去。

黑发青年斜了他一眼，又挥了下拐杖。于是那名大笑不止的女巫停止了她歇斯底里的笑声，而那把匕首也从男巫头上飞出，落在了V的手上。

“没有那种规矩。”V冷笑了一声，然后在尼禄吃惊的目光中像掷飞镖一样，将匕首钉在了墙上——离那名男巫的脸不过几英寸。他再次挥了下拐杖，对着几名可怜的病患说：“你们谁都没见过我们。”于是那些病人眼光涣散地点了点头，还露出了呆滞的笑容。

尼禄瞠目结舌地看着他，那名略显文弱的青年显然做了件极不符合他外表的事——事实上大多数正常的巫师都不会那么做。少年在走廊上走了一会儿才嘟囔道：“他们只是些可怜的病人，你没必要对他们用‘遗忘咒’。”

“——多嘴多舌的病人。”黑发青年纠正道。

“……可你是魔法部的！”

“不太算是，”V再次纠正道，“病房里没有壁炉，我找了好半天……你还没成年，而这一点总是很麻烦。”

“哦，那我很抱歉。”尼禄翻了个白眼。

V轻轻笑了一声。“那倒是不必。”他的拐杖敲在地上发出一串清脆的声响，“老实说，你比我想象中的要高些。”他忽然有些没头没脑地补充了这么一句。

“‘比你想象中’？”少年扬起了眉毛，“……你早就知道我？”

青年轻咳了一声，说：“因为我很难想象但丁能照顾好别人。瞧瞧他自己——”

尼禄耸了耸肩，不置可否地说：“他对他自己的确是……所以他这次被那棵怪树做成了肉干吗？”

“很遗憾。”V眨了眨眼，“他一直像个蟑螂一样生命力顽强。”

他们在病房门口停下了脚步。“……那棵树到底是什么？”尼禄问，“被哪个发了疯的黑巫师召唤出来的吗？”

V顿了顿，随后拧开了门把手。“是那样吧，”他低声说，声音有些沙哑，“从深渊回来的疯子。”

尼禄没再追问，而V看上去也不会对他再多说些细节。他当然对这件事还有许多的疑惑，似乎真相就像被蜘蛛丝一根根地系着，盘根错节地归于黑暗之中。而他朦朦胧胧地触碰到了某一根柔丝，却说不清自己到底意识到了什么。

V在他沉思的间隙，表情复杂地看着他，深绿色的眸子里像是掩着某些暗涌。

尼禄原以为但丁会像新闻报道里描述的那些病人一样，被“克里法斯”吸走了大部分的血液而奄奄一息。他甚至还在脑海里想象了一下自己见了那副惨状之后的模样——他说不定真的会流两滴眼泪。但丁毕竟是他唯一的亲人。

然而病房里的笑声以及他那副容光焕发的模样都让尼禄觉得自己像个蠢货，他甚至后悔把姬莉叶做的玛德琳蛋糕也带了来。但丁和女治疗师有说有笑，看到他和V进来后还嬉皮笑脸地冲他们打了个招呼。

“……这就是你所谓的‘受伤’？”尼禄的眉毛拧成了一团，侧头向V问道。

“我说了他像蟑螂一样。”

“别说得那么难听，V。”但丁插话道，“我可真的是差点儿死了。治疗师说还有些顽固的‘树根分子’在我的血管里流动……是不是，玛丽？……哦，我可真希望我认识的另一个玛丽能像你这样温柔。”

圆脸的治疗师点点头，脸上有些微微发红，小声纠正道：“……是‘玛姬’，先生。”

但丁不好意思地吐了吐舌头。“真抱歉，亲爱的。我想可能是我这两天总梦到被玛丽追杀的缘故，她叫嚣着要把我的器官卖到黑市去还钱。”他调侃道，“你刚刚说要我注意什么来着？”

“暂时别用魔法。”玛姬笑了起来，“还有记得按时喝补血药。”

“我记住了。”他说着点了点自己的太阳穴，然后微笑着目送着治疗师出了门。

尼禄的嘴角抽搐了一下。

“生日快乐，年轻人。”但丁把目光投向他，“喜欢你的礼物吗？……我猜应该还算不错，毕竟你都带着慰问品来看我了。”

“早知道是这样，我才不会带来给你。”少年不耐烦地边说边把蛋糕放在床头柜上，“……姬莉叶做的。”

但丁意味深长地“哦”了一声，看上去就像那种惹人生厌的长辈。“……‘姬莉叶做的’。”他逗弄他道，完全不顾尼禄那副脸红脖子粗的窘迫样儿，“可你还是没告白。”

“我们是朋友！”

“我就说这孩子需要一本恋爱指导书。”但丁说着指了指尼禄，对不远处的V说道。

黑发青年捋了捋头发，略带轻蔑地说：“……没品味。”

“我帮了你们一个大忙，是不是应当得到比这个再好点儿的回答？”但丁挑了下眉毛，有些费力地伸出满是伤痕的手臂去拿玛德琳蛋糕。而尼禄也在此刻才意识到，尽管他的叔叔看上去和平日里一样轻佻戏谑，但他的确伤得不轻。

“行了，我会好好看的。”他嘟囔着给但丁拿了一块玛德琳，“……多谢你费心。”

但丁听后得意忘形地笑了起来。他咀嚼着嘴巴里的蛋糕，含糊不清地说：“不过我的确还需要一段时间才能出院……老天，我总是说要他们试试麻瓜的疗法，但这些死脑筋们就像被蛇怪石化了一样不知变通。”

“……所以你伤得挺重的？”尼禄皱着眉头问。

“就那样，”他的叔叔轻描淡写地说，“不是最严重的一次……你是在关心我吗？”

少年翻了个白眼，不置可否地说：“请你好好遵医嘱，别再搞一些稀奇古怪的东西。”

“你知道你可以再坦率一点儿的，小子。”但丁微笑道，然后把目光投向了一旁的V，“我有事要拜托你，大诗人。”

青年的眉心起了些许沟壑，问：“什么？”

“我还要过一阵儿才能出院，而这孩子需要人照顾。”他指了指尼禄，“你知道的，指导他好好完成学校的论文，买买下学期的书……呃，或许还有做饭之类的。”

尼禄反驳的话还没到嘴边，V已经抢在他前面开了口。他挥起了拐杖，杖尖离但丁的脸不过几英寸。黑发青年微微抬起下巴，不悦地问：“……我看上去像个保姆吗，但丁？”

但丁拨开了他的拐杖，笑着拿起了第二块玛德琳，纠正道：“不像。但我相信你会是个优秀的‘监护人’。”

“嘿，我不用别人来照顾我！”尼禄有些气呼呼地插话道，“我不是什么软弱的——”

“——你还没成年，”但丁打断了他的话，“我可不想让你一个人到处逛游，到时候遇上个未登记的阿尼马格斯，或是被吸血鬼问要不要生肝鲜血套餐。”

“那是很久以前的事了！”少年又涨红了脸。

传奇傲罗耸了耸肩，说：“对我来说像昨天一样。”

一旁的黑发青年听着叔侄俩的拌嘴揪了揪眉心，又“啧”了一声，然后不情愿地说道：“……就到你出院为止，但丁。”

“哦？……什么？我没听错吧？”但丁对他绽开了笑容，“你可以睡我的房间，我——”

“——我没说要住下。”

“别着急做决定，V。”但丁凝视着他，意味深长地说，“或许你会改变想法的。”


	5. Chapter 5

尼禄并不喜欢身边跟着一个陌生人，或者说独处于他而言并不算难捱。他早就习惯了独来独往，好像这是他与生俱来的本事似的。六年的孤儿院生涯更是加重了他身上的那种孤僻感，毕竟他在旁人眼里是个顶着一头扎眼的白发、古怪又不讨人喜欢的孩子。而他身边还总伴随着若有若无的怪事——比如花园里枯萎的玫瑰在一夜之间盛放，还变成了蓝色，或是向他挑衅的大孩子被突然冒出的火烧着了裤子之类的。时间久了，那些孩子也对他敬而远之，在提到他的时候总是带着恐惧和轻蔑，从鼻子里哼出一声“怪胎”。

或许那就是他被父母所抛弃的原因之一。他之前总是这么想。他是个“怪物”。

少年跟在V身后，垂着头一言不发，眼睛盯着他墨绿色袍子的下摆。黑发青年在走廊尽头忽然停下脚步，微微侧头问：“你想吃点儿什么再回去吗？”

尼禄冷不丁地回过神，差点儿撞到他身上。他嘟囔了一句“抱歉”，接着低声说：“没什么，我可以自己订个披萨……呃，你知道，麻瓜的那种外卖。”

“我知道，”V似乎轻轻笑了一下，“但丁把这个‘坏毛病’传染给你了。”

“……没那么坏。”尼禄撇着嘴纠正道，“听着，我不需要被人照顾。如果你还有别的事，那你大可不必勉强自己和我待在一起。”

黑发青年望着他，过了半晌说道：“倒也没什么事……我本来是打算回去的。”

“回魔法部？”少年插着口袋有一搭没一搭地问，“回家？”

V的嘴唇颤了一下。“我没有家。”他用极低的声音回应道。这时一个不停跳着踢踏舞的巫师从他们身边经过，还以极快的速度转了几圈，而他的治疗师正狼狈地从病房里追出来，徒劳地挥舞着魔杖。而V简单地用他的拐杖在空中划了一道，于是那名巫师总算是从他古怪又疯狂的舞姿中解脱了。

尼禄看着巫师和他的治疗师向V道了谢，然后两人都是一瘸一拐地往病房的方向走。他收回视线，侧头看了看V，小心翼翼地又问道：“……你也是孤儿？”

“我？……”青年的眼神霎时间有些落寞，“是，也不是。”

少年耸了耸肩，听他这样说心里倒是生出了几分同情，甚至感同身受。“我六岁以前都待在孤儿院里……我想我的亲生父母应该不怎么喜欢我。”他换上了一种满不在乎的语气，“直到但丁那个老混蛋骑着飞天摩托车来，在麻瓜孤儿院的墙上轰了个大洞……他说我也是个巫师的时候，我真以为他是个疯子。”

“‘飞天摩托车’？”V扬起了眉毛，“……那个蠢货。”

“我同意。”尼禄咧嘴笑了笑，“不过那是我最棒的生日。”

V抿紧了嘴，银质拐杖在地上轻敲了几下，像是在斟酌着什么。他过了半天才又说道：“你父母或许是有些不得已的理由……”

尼禄的笑容逐渐坍塌，最后化为一声冷笑。他实在是听厌了这种理由。他小时候还总为他幻想中的父母找些借口，可随着年龄的增长，他已慢慢接受了某些事实：不是所有的父母都真的爱他们的孩子。起码他的父亲不会。他给他的只有痛苦的烙印，以及一条荆棘丛生的人生之路。

“不得已到抛弃自己的孩子？……”他有些愤恨地说，“也是。我父亲是个臭名昭著的黑魔头，‘儿子’对他来说没有任何意义。我不过是他一时兴起的‘产物’罢了……至于我母亲，我猜他甚至不知道她叫什么名字。”

黑发青年听后脸色愈发苍白，活像个吸血鬼。他似乎全身都在颤，宛若被秋风蹂躏的枯叶，仅靠着手里的拐杖维持着站立的姿势。

“……你怎么了？”尼禄注意到他的异样，伸手去扶他，“你看上去需要休息一下。”

V下意识地往后缩了一下，但终是没去挣脱少年出于善意的帮忙。“我没事。”V低声说，“……但丁没和你讲过以前的事？”

“哦，讲过。”尼禄翻了个白眼，“他也是那个腔调——‘迫不得已’。就好像维吉尔是被逼成了黑魔王一样。”

“……挺可笑的。”V附和道，声音有些沙哑。

“是吧。”少年自嘲地笑了一下，“……抱歉，我也不知道为什么会说起这些无聊的事。”

“没什么。你看起来比你父亲要好多了。”青年低声说。

尼禄扬起了眉毛。“那是当然了。我看上去像是要拿着魔杖随便对别人念不可饶恕咒吗？”他半开玩笑地问。

V终于笑了起来。“生肝鲜血套餐并不适合你，”他打趣道，“所以我们去吃点儿别的。别松手。”

“什——”

尼禄还没反应过来，便被V带着一起幻影移形了。

不过说实话，幻影移形的感觉简直称得上是糟透了。硬要形容的话，他可能像是刚从麻瓜游乐园里最刺激的过山车上下来，带着一股惹人生厌的心悸和反胃。尼禄紧抓着自己的领口，在原地站了将近一分钟才从那阵铺天盖地的眩晕里渐渐缓过来，重新感受到双脚踩在路面上的踏实。

“是不是飞路网更好一点？……不过你需要慢慢适应这种感觉，”青年低头看着他，语气里有种恶作剧成功后的幸灾乐祸，“毕竟你明年得参加幻影移形的考试……这也算是巫师的成年礼之一了。”

“你至少让我有个准备——”少年抱怨道。

V将手里的拐杖转了个圈，指了指前方，微笑道：“这边。跟上来。”

尼禄跟着V在对角巷来回穿梭，偶尔会被熙熙攘攘的人潮所隔开。两名斯莱特林学院的学生认出了尼禄，嘲弄地朝他叫嚷着“渣滓”和“白毛怪物”。少年习以为常地冲他们比了个中指，然后说了句“怂逼”予以回击。但很快他便感到手指上一阵辣疼，原因是V突然停下了脚步，举起拐杖在他手上结结实实地敲打了一下。

“你他——”尼禄艰难地把脏话咽了回去，“你干什么？”

“纠正一下你糟糕的语言习惯。”黑发青年的拐杖朝着那两名斯莱特林的方向点了点，“否则就是那种下场。”

——那两名少年的嘴里不停地冒出粉红色的泡泡，像是刚刚喝下了满满一桶肥皂水。他们不住地干呕和咳嗽，丝毫没了先前的神气。

尼禄不得不承认他从V对“除垢咒”的妙用里汲取到了灵感，下次再有人在学校里向他挑衅的时候，他真可以考虑试试。不过他还是感到一阵莫名其妙的不爽，要知道就连但丁都从未对他的用词表达过不满，只是偶尔温和地建议他换种说法。

“劳你费心。”尼禄撅着嘴，不停地揉着手指，“可这和你有什么关系？”

“‘监护人’……记得么？”V又低声说了句“咒立停”，于是那两名少年终于不再吐泡泡。他们尴尬地站在街上，脸上红得耀眼。周围有人起哄似地吹起了口哨。

“你也没比我大几岁……”少年有些不满地嘟囔道。

“至少我成年了。”V说道，“走吧。我可不想待会儿和那两个小混蛋的父母废话个没完。”

“……你刚刚说了‘混蛋’，是不是？”尼禄快步走到他身边，“嘿，这可不公平！”

青年眨了眨眼，嘴角露出了一丝狡黠的笑意。


End file.
